


Trust Fall

by 394percentdone



Series: Nas'tua tan vhenan [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: D/s undertones, M/M, Spanking, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/394percentdone/pseuds/394percentdone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da'ean's had a rough day and Bull's there to give him the rougher night he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> yea, sorry I made this instead of working of Fly Little Bird, I promise I'm working on it but if i rewrite it one more time I'm going to scream. So have Bull and Da'ean working out a bit of steam.

“I want to forget myself.”

“Watchword?”

“Katoh.”

 

There was too much sensation and not enough at the same time; awash, adrift, the only anchor to cling to a single silken cord. Da’ean pulled against the restraints keeping him tied to the headboard, a deep purple line wrapped securely around his wrists like a bruise. 

A drop of hot wax splashed against the rest cooling on the skin of his stomach; startling the breath from his lung into a moan. The surprise of it hit him in a wave every time, as the blindfold masking his vision served to heighten the sensitivity of his skin; he could feel the heat from the fire in the hearth, the warmth of Bull’s breath as he knelt over to brush a kiss on Da’ean thigh. More importantly he could feel every drop of wax as it fell to land on him. 

The small pain of the burning wax washing into arousal, building and building with no release. Da’ean was so hard it ached, and Bull was paying his cock no mind. Calloused fingers were rubbing a soothing circle on his thigh, close enough to tease, right over where he’d just kissed. Da’ean relaxed his tense muscles, his body going limp in the sheets. 

“Trust me kadan, I’ll get you there.” Bull’s low voice could be mistaken for the thunder rumbling in the storm outside. There was nothing more Da’ean trusted in more, the dragon tooth pendant around his neck a solid presence between his collarbones. A low whine escaped from his throat, needier than he was really aiming for, although at this point he wasn’t sure he cared for anything except Bull’s hands on him. 

Another splattering of wax, higher on his chest this time, a few landing straight on his nipple. Arching off the bed as well as he could with his hands bound above him, Da’ean almost strangled on his gasp as it left him. A bright center of momentary hurt, a pleasure so blinding it needed to be grounded by it. 

The soft thud off to his left of Bull placing the candle down, rough hands on his skin as they explored the warm expanse of his chest. “How ya doing kadan?”

A low, slightly flustered laugh bubbled from Da’ean. “I’d be doing better if you would touch me.” He rolled his hips suggestively, straining against his restraints again, debating whether or not it would be worth it to struggle tonight. Even though this was exactly what he’d been asking for earlier, he wanted right now only to be fucked into oblivion. 

Bull’s fingers ran over his exposed nipple, rubbing it into a hard point on his chest. Da’ean sucked in a breath, cock twitching as Bull played with him. “Pretty sure I’m touching you right now.” Da’ean tilted his head back into the pillows, groaning loudly. Bull ducked his head down to nuzzle Da’ean’s neck, minding his horns, breathing in the scent of him. “I’m also pretty sure you like it.” The hand drew lazily upon his chest, thick fingers tracing circles on hypersensitive skin.

Sharp teeth against his neck, and Da’ean let out another moan as Bull drew his skin into his mouth, sucking a mark there that would be sure to bruise in the morning. All too quickly the mouth and hand redrew from him, leaving his skin cold and exposed to the air. The bed creaked as Bull stood, and the stone under his feet gave no hints as to where he was going. 

A quiet popping noise as a cork was taken from a vial gave Da’ean all the information he needed. 

More creaking as Bull settled himself back over Da’ean. The warmth of his skin radiating from his massive body. When they’d first started this, they’d been in Bull’s room and Da’ean had been half afraid the bed wouldn’t be able to take their weight, as soon as they’d started actually sleeping in the same room Da’ean had made sure to buy the largest, sturdiest bed he could find. 

“I’m going to take your blindfold off.” Gentle fingers ran along the underside of his chin, following the line of jaw up past his ear to tug the strap of the blindfold off. 

Da’ean kept his eyes closed, concentrating on the feel of Bull’s fingers against his skin. He wanted to dwell on the warm glide of it, and he whined when Bull pulled away. 

“I need you to look at me kadan.” Bull’s large hands were roaming the new patterns of wax decorating his chest, dipping just low enough to tease before moving back up. Da’ean opened his eyes, the flickering light of the fire in the hearth giving him just enough light to make out Bull’s face above him.

“Good boy.” Bull placed a kiss on his cheek, drawing up one of his hands to loosen the knot securing Da’ean to the headboard, while making sure to keep his wrists tied. “I’m going to make you feel so good kadan.”

Freed from the headboard, Bull flipped Da’ean over, as his hands explored the bare skin of his ass. Da’ean groaned, and rutted against the sheets under him to find some friction to alleviate his aching cock. Earning himself a sharp smack on his ass. 

The moan that left Da’ean’s lips was rough and surprised. “Did I say you could get yourself off?” The low murmur came from just behind him, and Da’ean let another low moan escape him. 

Always eager to please, Da’ean shuddered against the sheets before rolling his hips into them again. Almost immediately he was rewarded with another smack. “Naughty boys get punished; is that what you want, for me to spank your pretty little ass purple and fuck you so you don’t forget who you belong to?”

A surge of want washed over Da’ean, his cock dripping onto the sheets. He whined, and rubbed against the bed one last time.

Before he could even blink, Bull pulled him over his lap. “Watchword?”

“Katoh.” 

Bull’s hand came down hard on him, leaving him gasping at the first hit. A series of quick blows on his ass, and Da’ean was moaning, surrendering himself to Bull. 

Bull rubbed a soothing hand across his back, venturing underneath him to give his cock a single languid stroke. “Still there?”

Da’ean whined against him, his body jerking in reaction to the unexpected pleasure. “Use your words kadan.” 

“Yes, please Bull, I haven’t been a good boy, please, please punish me. I don’t deserve..” Bull cut off his breathy rambling with another resounding smack on his ass. Da’ean could feel the heat of it, the newly forming bruising sending waves of want straight to his leaking cock. 

“That’s right, you don’t deserve my cock, but I’m going to give it to you anyway.” Bull leaned over the length of Da’ean, biting at his sensitive ears. Da’ean moaned, wiggling in Bull’s lap. 

Bull gave him one last round of hard blows, before tipping him back onto the bed. Da’ean arched his back, glancing over his shoulder to watch Bull undress. The ridiculous pants Dorian always found new ways to complain about took Bull only seconds to shuck off, revealing his dark grey skin and hard cock. There was so much of Bull, Da’ean knew he was massive, even by Qunari standards, and yet every time he was still slightly surprised. 

Da’ean grinned as Bull stroked himself, seemingly content to just look at Da’ean. “Like what you see?”

“I’m seeing I’m not doing my job very well if you can still mouth off.” Bull walked over to Da’ean, grabbing the uncorked vial of oil from the stand next to the bed. “Spread your legs for me.” 

Complying with what once may have been shameful haste, Da’ean spread his legs as far as they would go with his ass in the air. He lowered his head, breathing heavily was Bull swiped a wet finger around his entrance. 

Bull wasted no time in sliding his finger inside Da’ean, and Da’ean shuddered out a gasp. Bull’s fingers were thick, so much larger in comparison to Da’ean’s own. There was no way to escape the first lingering pains of him entering, especially with his ass bruising. Bull made sure to stroke his so far neglected cock as he moved his finger inside Da’ean, stretching him out leisurely. 

“Always so tight kadan, makes me wonder how I fit.” The roughness of Bull’s voice betrayed his own want, and Da’ean groaned at the feeling of Bull’s finger moving inside him. 

Too soon for Da’ean’s liking, the finger retracted, and Bull kissed the nape of his neck. Da’ean whined, high and needy, shifting under Bull. Two fingers replaced the single one, scissoring against the tightness of Da’ean. Bull gave Da’ean’s cock another slow stroke, drawing away some of the discomfort of the stretch. Da’ean rocked against Bull, trying to fuck himself on Bull’s fingers. 

Bull grabbed his hips, effectively cutting Da’ean off from any movement. “Patience. I’m going to take my time opening your tight little hole, then I’ll see about fucking you.”

Da’ean moaned, the words shooting through his body like lightning. The sheets underneath him were stained with precome from his weeping cock. Bull meant it, he was going to unravel Da’ean slowly, take him out of his mind with want. 

Bull pressed against the smooth walls inside Da’ean, making the little elf shudder under his hand. Bull kissed a wet line down Da’ean’s spine, feeling his muscles tense and relax smoothly. Scissoring his fingers again, Bull aimed for the bundle of nerves which always made Da’ean see spots. 

Da’ean cried out, quivering around Bull’s fingers. A third finger slid in alongside the others, a pleasant sting added to the stretch. Bull’s fingers were big enough to make the three of them about as thick as a normal elvhen dick. It felt amazingly good; Bull’s fingers thrusting in and out of him, glancing against the spot inside of him every time. Da’ean’s breath came in pants he was so close, the edges of his vision were blurring out with tears. 

“Come for me. I know you’re close, I want to feel you around my fingers.” The permission was all Da’ean needed to fall off the edge; he came with a shout, painting the sheets white in ropes of sticky seed. 

“You’re so good for me kadan.” Bull smoothed some of Da’ean’s hair where it had fallen loose from its braid with his free hand. The other continued moving inside Da’ean, gently pressing against the rapidly relaxing walls. 

Da’ean came back to awareness slowly, drifting back into the feeling of Bull’s fingers inside him, stretching him out in his haze. 

“Ready for me?” Bull slid the hand in Da’ean’s hair up to pull on his bound wrists, moving Da’ean’s boneless body further up their bed. Reaching over Da’ean for the oil, Bull twisted his wrist; and Da’ean groaned. Tenderly Bull extracted his fingers from Da’ean, leaving him feeling empty for a brief moment. 

Coating himself liberally in oil Bull lined his cock up to Da’ean, pushing into him slowly. Da’ean moaned loudly, his own cock hardening again underneath him. Bull let out a great huff of air as he seated himself fully inside Da’ean, waiting until Da’ean’s body had completely accepted his much larger one before moving.

Da’ean began wiggling, feeling decidedly full, the way he always did when Bull took him. Bull started moving as Da’ean did, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in hard. 

Da'ean keened, the sound echoing off the cold stone walls of their room. Bull set a hard and fast rhythm; driving himself deep inside Da’ean with every thrust. Da’ean’s breaths were coming in staccato gasps, in line with every time Bull managed to hit that spot inside him dead on. 

In a handful of blissed out minutes, Da’ean was rock hard again, his cock smearing precome on his stomach. Da’ean arched, rocking with Bull’s movements. “Please vhenan, touch me.” Bull’s mauled hand was still curled around Da’ean’s wrist, holding him in place. The other was bracketed by Da’ean’s head, keeping Bull’s weight off of him.

Bull laughed roughly, moving his mangled hand down from Da’ean’s bound wrists across his chest to stoke lazily along Da’ean’s cock. Da’ean moaned lowly, his voice coming out jagged. Bull’s thrusts staggered, his breathing heavy in Da’ean’s ear. Da’ean loved hearing Bull come apart inside him, and he clamped down hard around Bull’s length. 

“Fuck.” Bull grunted, hips shuddering out of rhythm, swirling a thumb around the head of Da’ean’s cock. 

Da’ean gave a throaty groan, coming in spurts onto the sheets, trembling and squeezing around Bull. 

Bull wasn’t far behind, giving a few more jerky thrusts before coming with a hoarse roar. 

Gently, Bull pulled his softening cock out of Da’ean, watching as some of his seed spilled out Da’ean’s entrance. 

Da’ean melted bonelessly to the bed, too blissed out to notice Bull standing to retrieve a washrag from the basin near the bath. Large hands lifted him up, applying a soft pressure to clean up the mess they made of Da’ean. Da’ean hummed his appreciation, letting himself be turned over so Bull could start working on removing the dried wax from his front. 

As soon as Bull was satisfied, he tossed the rag back and began to loosen the knots keeping the purple silk tied around Da’ean’s wrists, rubbing out the soreness from them. Da’ean grabbed his hands before they could leave, tugging on them until Bull was laying beside him. 

“This is going to be sticky in the morning.” Bull warned, leaning over to kiss Da’ean softly. 

“It’s sticky now, guess you’ll just have to find a way to clean us up in the morning.” Da’ean rolled out the worst of the mess, curling up around Bull’s warmth. “Besides, I rather don’t want either of us moving right now.” He nuzzled into the crook of Bull’s neck, placing a kiss on the junction of his collarbone. 

Bull wrapped an arm around Da’ean, securing him tightly to himself. “I have a few ideas.” Bull kissed the crown of Da’ean’s shocking red hair, “Thank you kadan.” 

Da’ean grumbled, “I think you’ve got it backwards vhenan.” Da’ean’s breaths were deepening, and it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep in the safety of Bull’s arms.


End file.
